So close
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: Songfic. This is my first songfic ever so it really is amateur writing. Ikarishipping! Dawn&Paul PADL. Save for everyone :


SONG FIC TIME.

**This is going to be my First song fic ever. But I just listened to this song and I suddenly was like. OMG THIS IS PERFECT.  
It's going to be a Ikarishipping fic… And the song fits them. Hope you like it.**

_**This is the lyrics of the song.**_

"**Talking"**

'**Notes/thoughts/letters are between this'**

**(A/N: Author notes…)**

Dawn looked how Paul and Ash were having a battle. Piplup, Bunary and Pikachu, who not was a part of Ash parties today battle, were next to her.

"Won again" Paul said when Ash last pokemon fainted. Dawn looked at the purple haired guy who had a great smirk on his face and then looked at her. Dawns' heart stopped for a while when she saw his face. Shy she smiled.

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me_

Dawn looked at the sky. Thinking of Paul. She never thought she would fall in love with some one else since Ash rejected her.**(A/N: Yes, Ash rejected her in my story.) **How could he make her fall in love with him. She know he could. But he don't even notice her.

_  
Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would  
_

"Hey Paul" Dawn said when she saw the purple haired trainer.

"What do you want, troublesome" he said. Dawn sighed. He didn't even know her name.

"Never mind…" she said softly and he looked at her. Dawn looked in his face and smiled.

"Crazy girl" Paul mumbled and he walked away.

Dawn sighed again. He felled so close as he walks away farther from her.

_  
I can't help myself_

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get so close, when your so far away  


Years past by and Dawn never saw him again. Unless he was on TV or in a magazine. She thought he was close to perfect. Her friends know what she meaned.  
She looked at the entrance of the center when she saw a purple haired trainer. It couldn't be. She pinched herself but he was still there…

_  
I think he might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he aint a dream  
Oh oh oh_

"Paul!" she shouted and she ran at him.  
"Oh, my, my" Nurse Joy said. "I think this young lady has a crush on you, sir"  
Dawn's eyes waded. Was it that obvious?

_I can't help myself  
Now my secrets out_

"Troublesome let go of me" Paul said and Dawn did let go of him. When she looked in his face she smiled. She remembered the last time she saw him. Him calling her crazy. Now she know she is crazy.  
"Will you go out with me tonight?" she asked him bluntly.

"Sure, why not." Paul said. Dawn looked at him as he walked away again.

__

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get so close, when your so far away  


_  
_That night Dawn and Paul walked from a restaurant back to the center.

"Look a falling star" Dawn said pointing in the sky.  
"Well, make a wish" Paul said.  
Dawn closed her eyes and she knew what she was wishing for…

_I wish you were mine, all mine  
Mine, all mine  
I wish you were mine, all mine  
I wish you were mine  
_

"It was nice to see you again, Paul" Dawn smiled when she saw his face. She was so crazy in love with him. How could he not notice it. "Will I see you again?" Dawn asked carefully. If he said no her heart was broken, again… and she knew this time it wouldn't be as easy as when Ash rejected her.  
"Who knew." Paul said leaning down and giving a kiss on her cheek. Then he walked away. Back to his now famous live. Leaving the girl behind.

__

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get so close, when your so far away  
How'd you get so close, when your so far away

**This so sucks D: but okay I think for a first songfic it's okay.  
The song is by Jennette McCurdy and is called: So close.  
I'm like addicted to it… I think this song also fits againstshipping but I'm a shootdownshipper so I will no write againstshipping…  
and Shootdownshipping will be going to happen! I really think Kenny & Zoey will meet at the grand festival or we get to hear they have met already at some contest.**


End file.
